The Baby Project
by InoYamanaka1
Summary: What happens to the Naruto gang in high school when they take a parenting class with Kakashi as their teacher? Warning Naruto being a little depressed and Sakura being really mean and abusive! I do not own anything and rated M for Sakura...and language!


The Baby Project

Warning: This story includes Sakura being a bitch and sadly Naruto getting depressed.

Hinata's POV:

I walk down the halls of the Konoha High academy on my way to parenting class. Everyone was on their way to class all going in different directions. I walk into class to see our teacher was late and 8 out of the 15 of us including me were late. I went to my desk beside Ino and sat down. Ino looked at me and smiled "Hey Hinata, where is Neji-san today?"

"I'm not sure he should be here by now" I started to get worried; my cousin Neji was never late. I look around the room "Come to think about it where is Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru too they all should be here by now?"

Ino looked surprised and also looked around "Yeah where are they?"

Suddenly someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned to see Temari smiling at us "I saw the boys talking to Kakashi. They went to the principle's office."

Ino's eyes widened "Really? Do you think they're in trouble?"

"Nah… Kakashi didn't seem mad"

Suddenly the door bursts open and Sakura, Tenten, and Kankuro run in. Tenten looks at us panting "Are we good?"

I smile, "You're good" They all sat down and just as they were relaxed Kakashi popped in. He had 5 car seats with him and he was smiling "Sakura, Tenten the detention you got tonight for being late is really going to make this next project a little harder."

Tenten looked at him and glared "Hey what about Kankuro he was late too?"

"He has detention also but his isn't as severe because his project is different from yours. He and the rest of the guys in this class are doing a 10 page essay on how a sexual relationship can ruin both the man's and the woman's life."

Ino smiled, "Okay so what are we doing?"

I glared at him "Yeah and what happened to half the boys in our class"

"The girls are going to be looking after these little guys" While saying this Kakashi turns around each of the car seats and the whole class gasped.

Ino giggled, "Are they who we all think they are?"

"Yes Ino these babies are Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke and Neji."

I look at Kakashi "Why did you turn them into babies?"

"Well Lady Hokage thought it would be a good way to teach you girls how to be a mother. This is how it'll work I will assign which girl gets which baby and that girl will have to raise the baby until he is 3. If the baby is well taken care of and meets its developmental stages such as crawling on time the girl will get a good mark. The babies er… boys will also get marked on how co-operative they are. The time it takes for them to grow and age all depends on how well you take care of him. Now you will also all be living in apartments a block from here and you all will be on the same floor. All you'll need is already in the apartment except for your clothes and we already got all the paper work and permission slips filled out so there's no backing out."

Sakura's Thoughts:

_OMG this will be so much fun! I really hope I get Sasuke! ….. I swear I'll be so mad if I get someone else especially Naruto!_

Tenten's Thoughts:

_O…M…G are you serious!? Why couldn't they just get those robot babies instead!_

Ino's Thoughts:

_Really? Oh god I feel bad for those babies….ugh boys._

Hinata's Thoughts:

_Okay so the guys just need to write a ten-page essay while we take care and protect our friends' lives! This is so not fair!_

Hinata POV:

Kakashi sighs, "Okay well let's get the teams all set up."

Kakashi goes up to the chalkboard and starts to write down the names of the girls then the babies they will be looking after. As he does this I stare at the cute little babies staring back at us and I just giggle to myself seeing Neji, as always has a scowl on his face. I nudge Ino and motion toward the babies when she see's all of them she laughs they are the same as always Shikamaru: lazy Naruto: Hyper smiling and happy Sasuke: Cold with barely any expression on his face Kiba with his pointy flirtatious smile filled with determination and we already know about Neji.

I look at the chalkboard and the teams are:

Hinata and Kiba

Ino and Shikamaru

Temari and Sasuke

Tenten and Neji

Sakura and Naruto

A/N: So that's it hope you enjoyed it! Be sure to read my other stories I will be updating one or two TODAY (August 13,2012)! Since I never really updated in a while. I will try my best to update as much as I can.


End file.
